


Bi experience

by Karvolard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bisexuality, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karvolard/pseuds/Karvolard
Summary: A poem I wrote at 5am yesterday while incredibly high having to deal with my experiences between male and female relationships.





	Bi experience

I love boys and girls. Girls are green. They swivel through the air, smoothly, gently, like mother nature herself. She can bend the branches with the twist of her hand, lightly going across the forest floor. Hair flowing in the wind, along with the rest of her, but calmly. She's beautiful. Gentle. Individual, exceptional beauty.  
Boys are blue and purple. Boys dash and dart through the air, like they're honing in on prey. They stop quick, smooth. Large, dark dark blue. A huge prescense, hearty and strong and joyful. You know you must see them as harmless, but you have a bad feeling.   
It's so bad.  
They hurt so much. They're from a harder rock, the side in the cliff. Smooth and cold, relieving, but heartless, ignorant.   
They hurt so much.  
But purple.  
I don't know  
They don't have the same approach. They want something. Light purple in their eyes, purple leaking out his mouth, looking into you. He does gestures and spells to want you to cooperate. He convinces you, he's yours, you can't resist.  
But what am I?  
What am I?  
I can't be either, it's too late.  
It hurts.  
He ruined me, what am I?


End file.
